Aggregate processing apparatus may include foldable components, such as conveyors and hopper flares, that are folded during transport in order to reduce the overall dimensions of the apparatus. It is desirable to lock such components in their deployed and/or transport states. Typically, locking is achieved by manually inserting a wedge into a suitable crevice.
It would be desirable to provide an improved lockable folding mechanism particularly, but not exclusively, for use with foldable or movable components of aggregate or other material processing apparatus, especially hopper flares.